


Crouton Friends: Fall of Reach

by Crouton Friends Offical (SirSoundwave77)



Series: Crouton Friends Saga [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSoundwave77/pseuds/Crouton%20Friends%20Offical
Summary: See how the Croutons ended up in [Spoiler]
Series: Crouton Friends Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611085





	Crouton Friends: Fall of Reach

PlAcEhOlDeR


End file.
